bookwormadvsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Worm2965/Bookworm Adventures Book 7 Ideas
Many fans of Bookworm Adventures are wanting the third sequel to come out, so I am giving some ideas on three new books. This is for Book 7. For the other books, stay tuned! Theme of this book: Fantasy ' 'Prologue: Training With Or In A Book? Lex wakes up from his sleep, like Bookworm Adventures 2, but instead of finding Stuffy, he warps himself into a book to get himself warmed up with his private trainer, Momentus. Momentus will give Lex a tutorial about the game. He will teach you in six segments. #How to Spell Words #How to Use Potions #How to Scramble #About tile effects, starting with tile smash, and ailments, starting with bleed. #About stun and tile shuffle #How to Obtain and Use Gems Momentus will then face you in a warm-up duel. If you defeat him, you will earn a treasure: Worm Belt (just like Breakfast in Bookworm Adventures 2.) Momentus (5 hearts) 'Chapter 1: Worm in Shining Armor' Plot: Lex is on his usual duty on protecting the Great Library, but he comes face to face with a familiar figure: The Magic Pen. Lex is overjoyed after he revived from his demise (For those who do not know, the Magic Pen died in the previous Bookworm Adventures game after Bigger Brother destroyed him in the Machine.) However, instead of reuniting with Lex, the Magic Pen is acting rather strangely. The Magic Pen even has a red aura around him. He zapped Lex and trapped him into a book of fantasy, much to Lex's confusion. Lex then comes across a bunch of knights, thinking that they know the way to get back to the Great Library. Once Sir Lancelot is defeated, Lex earns a treasure: Sir Lancelot's Lance (Deals bonus damage for words 7 letters or longer.) Lex then meets a strange doctor who introduces himself as Dr. Maldron from Book 6. The doctor claimed that he was here to rescue Lex as he saw the Magic Pen trapping the latter into this very book. Lex was unsure because he remembered how Codex betrayed him and demands a body search. However, he found nothing, other than the teleporting device Dr. Maldron used to warp himself into the book. Lex then throws his suspicions away and as the doctor told him to follow him back to the library, a group of pixies suddenly rushed in and kidnapped the doctor. He decides to follow the group which leads him to a large castle. 'Chapter 2: Royal Rumble' Lex believes that Dr. Maldron is held captive in a castle. However, he sees no pixies, no doctor or even a strange laboratory coat or a gadget. Still, Lex has a nagging feeling that the doctor is in the castle and searches for him. However, the castle troops are aware of Lex's presence and are planning to execute him for trespassing under King Arthur's command. Once the Three Musketeers are defeated, Lex earns a treasure: King Arthur's Sword (All "colour" words deal one more heart of damage). King Arthur is enraged at the destruction of his army and his castle, and demands Lex to state his request. Lex asks him if he has seen any pixies or person in a strange laboratory coat (Dr. Maldron). King Arthur told him that he saw them running to a nearby village just near the castle garden and reprimands him of not asking him first before entering the castle. He then leaves trying to fix the debris in the castle. 'Chapter 3: The Pixie Village' With the help of King Arthur, Lex follows the path to the pixie village and spots a horrifying sight. Dr. Maldron was held captive by the pixies and is about to be executed to death. Lex decides to save him and defeat the pixies. Once the Pixie King is defeated, Lex earns a treasure: Pixie Hat (Negates half a heart of damage from any attack). Lex then frees Dr. Maldron, who originally wants to take Lex back to the library with his teleporting device. However, the teleporting device was destroyed by the pixies so the duo have no choice but to find the portal back to the library. And thus, begins their adventure in this fantasy book. 'Chapter 4: Under the Seas' Lex and Dr. Maldron encounter enormous sea creatures of various types on their journey, which are planning to consume them alive. Both of them need to come up with a tactic to defeat them. Before facing the Great Sea Serpent, the serpent declares to Lex that he would have an amazing feast at the end of this fight (Roasted doctor wrapped in worm skin). Lex gets enraged and accepts the challenge. Once the Great Sea Serpent is defeated, Lex earns a new companion: Winnie the Sea Horse (Every 4 turns, Winnie will purify all tile effects and scramble the grid for easier word combinations.) Winnie thanks Lex from freeing her from the Great Sea Serpent's grasp, as the Great Sea Serpent is planning to eat her for a snack. Just then, the malicious monster appears badly bruised and curses Lex on his journey. Now accompanied by Winnie, Lex and Dr. Maldron venture on their journey. 'Chapter 5: Dr. Maldron and Mr. Lex' Winnie, as the tour guide of Lex and Dr. Maldron, leads them to a haunted house with specters of all kinds. Lex becomes fearful and asks if there is any alternative route. Winnie claims that the haunted house blocks the path to the portal and destroying it is the only way to move on. Here a new ailment is introduced: Curse. (Starts any bad outcome on Lex or the tiles if not purified. All bad outcomes last one turn, but will reappear if the curse is not purified. Bad outcomes in later books will appear from curse after their introductions.) Before facing the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper threatens Lex that "evil shall prevail". Lex pleads with the Grim Reaper to let him pass by the haunted house, but the Grim Reaper only seeks for his soul. Once the Grim Reaper is defeated, Lex earns a new treasure: Black Cloak (Chance to resist haunt). The trio are overjoyed that they finally had the path to the portal. Winnie comforts Lex and removes his fear, while leading them forward to a kingdom of flying and fire-breathing dragons. Category:Blog posts